1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of recycling ash and other combustion process residue from a municipal waste combustor (MWC) and particular to improvements in the process for handling and removing both ferrous and non-ferrous metals and unburned material.
2. Prior Art
American Ash Recycling Corporation of Tennessee currently operates an ash recycling plant in Nashville, Tennessee. Detailed information regarding this facility is provided in the Appendix. The present invention is directed towards an improved efficiency handling process to provide for lower operating costs, lower capital costs, higher recovery efficiency rates, higher level of control of recoverable materials such as metals, better recovery of unburned material and better quality of treated ash aggregate than in the prior art facility.